Les enfants de l'eau
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Parce que avant d'être un aventurier maudit par les puits et adorateur de pommes, Shin avait été quelqu'un. Il était un grand frère. [Aventure], présence d'OC, Léger Yaoi/ManixShin.


_Bonjour et bonsoir à tous ! Un petit OS Aventure sur le passé du personnage de Shinddha Korry avec l'apparition d'un OC. Je tiens à signaler qu'il y a un très léger Maninddha (ManixShin) dans ce texte. Navré pour les fautes d'orthographes au passage !  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le cour d'eau sillonnait la forêt. Dessinant à travers l'entendue une fine ligne bleue, elle passa à travers un petit village, parsemé par des habitations en bois. Assit non loin du cour d'eau, sous un pommier garni, un jeune homme taillait des flèches dans des bois assez fins, ses yeux bleus suivant ses mouvements, sa lame fine aiguisant les pointes. Écoutant les sons, si calme, de l'eau, il cligna des paupières en entendant un petit cri. Relevant la tête, il mit de côté ses armes pour attraper une petite chose brune qui courait vers lui. Relevant le visage de l'arrivante, il décora son visage d'un petit sourire en croisant deux grands yeux bleus qui suppliaient, teintés de grosses larmes.

- _Lyra ?_

- _Je veux pas y aller !_ S'emporta la fillette, les joues gonflées.

Riant doucement devant la réaction de sa cadette, le grand brun la souleva dans l'air, la laissant cueillir des pommes bien rouges avant d'en prendre une. Mangeant en silence son fruit, l'archer regarda du coin de l'œil, l'enfant qui l'imitait. Une fois la pomme finie, il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses en prenant une longue respiration avant parler.

- _Tu sais que c'est pour ton propre bien que tu dois y aller. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne t'aime pas, loin de là. C'est justement pour ça qu'on veut que tu y ailles.C'est pour toi même, afin que tu sache comment réagir et utiliser ce que tu as_. Tenta t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Arquant un sourcil, la brune tendit la main vers l'eau et eut un petit sourire en y voyant l'élément fluide encerclé sa main, tel un petit serpent. Posant sa main sur son épaule, il hocha la tête en l'a voyant s'amuser, son regard devenant attentif, comme un frère qui veuille sur sa cadette. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Lyra avait toujours eut **_ça_**. Les parents avaient eu peur la première fois. Pas lui. Ça lui semblait normal, comme si sa sœur se devait d'avoir ce don. Et les années avaient passé lentement, où il avait surveillé la petite. Et un jour, sans prévenir, un homme était venu dans le village. Shin s'en rappelait très bien. Surtout de la tenue dorée qu'il abordait. Son regard dur s'était posé sur la cadette qui jouait avec l'eau, et le grand frère avait ressenti.

Un grand frisson lui traversait le dos. Les adultes avaient parlé entre eux longtemps. Un peu trop longtemps, à son goût. Shin avait eu vent de quelques brides, à savoir que l'inconnu était un être que l'on nommait mage, quelqu'un qui pouvait utiliser la magie. Apparemment, ils avaient discuté de Lyra. Et de ses petits tours. Le jugement était tombé un peu trop brutalement pour le jeune archer.

Une petite mage. Sa sœur était une petite mage. L'homme leur avait parlé d'une académie où elle aurait pu apprendre à maîtriser ce qu'elle avait. Il était parti comme il était apparu, mais en laissant derrière lui le trouble. Ses parents avaient discuté longtemps. Discussion où il tempêtait contre leurs choix. Mais cela n'était pas négociable. Lyra devait aller dans cette école. « Pour son propre bien » avait souligné le père de la famille. Cependant, ils avaient laissé Shin lui apprendre la nouvelle, pensant sans doute que si l'annonce venait de la bouche de son frère, Lyra l'accepterait. Le grand brun avait prit la parole sans vraiment y croire à cette acceptation miraculeuse. Et comme il s'y attendait, cela ne s'était pas fait dans la joie. La petite brune avait hurlé de tout son être qu'elle n'irait jamais là bas. Et cela remontait à trois mois.

\- _Mais je pourrais très bien l'apprendre ici._

- _Cette excuse ne marche plus Lyra_. Souffla Shin en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et tu sais bien que non. Personne n'est comme toi ici. Ces gens le pourront eux._

La regardant bouder, il lui secoua les cheveux en la faisant rire. Rangeant ses flèches dans son carquois, il mit son arc dans son dos avant de lui attraper la main, et de marcher en direction de leur maison. Arrivés devant la demeure, il sentit la plus jeune se tendre en voyant deux chevaux prêt à être utilisés. Une femme se dirigea vers eux, ses yeux bleus se posant sur ses deux enfants. Les prenant dans ses bras, elle leur donna des provisions pour les jours de voyage qui les attendaient. Regardant le visage de sa fille une dernière fois, elle l'embrassa sur le front, tandis que son époux indiquait à Shin les routes à prendre. Une fois à cheval, les deux enfants Korry saluèrent une dernière fois leurs parents avant de partir au galop, le vent fouettant leurs visages pâles.

* * *

Le voyage dura plusieurs jours avant qu'ils n'arrivent à l'endroit de rencontre prévu. La ville était bruyante et l'air ambiant qui régnait était lourd et difficile à respirer. Shin avait du mettre sa main devant sa bouche, comme un masque, afin de pouvoir s'oxygéner, sa cadette l'imitant dans la seconde qui suivait.

Entrant dans un taverne, les deux membres du clan de la forêt prirent place à une table, le plus grand des deux cherchant du regard un quelconque mage. Mage qu'il trouva sans grande difficulté avec sa robe. Ce dernier prit place en face d'eux, tout en prenant soin à sa posture qu'il voulait comme étant imposante. Regardant les deux jeunes gens en face de lui, il leur expliqua la suite des événements. Lyra devrait le suivre tandis que Shin rentrerait. Serrant sa main sur son verre, l'archer lui lança un regard noir. Les mages semblaient être tous imbu de leurs personnes, si on prenait cet homme en exemple. Songeur, il écouta vaguement la discussion entre l'homme et sa cadette, préférant boire sa boisson. Se fut le mouvement de l'homme qui le fit revenir dans le monde réel.

\- _Je crois que nous devrions y aller. La route est longue pour rejoindre la tour._ Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sentant sa sœur se crispait, le brun prit son temps à sortir à son tour, Lyra faisant de même, tout en traînant ses pieds sur le parquet sale. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'archer serra la main de la petite en apercevant l'homme en robe venir vers eux, accompagné de deux chevaux.

- _Vous devriez lui dire au revoir maintenant._

Lui lançant un regard haineux, Shin tira sa sœur vers la fontaine de la place où il se trouvait, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir des larmes qui menaçaient de fuir, contrairement à Lyra qui pleurait, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. La serrant dans ses bras, il l'a senti glisser ses mains dans son dos, s'agrippant au tissu comme pour tenter de fusionner avec. Serrant les dents pour ne pas craquer, car après tout, si l'aîné craque, plus rien ne va, Shin prit sur lui, sa voix plus tremblante qu'il ne voulait.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer, d'accord. Tout ira bien_

 _\- Je veux pas y aller !_

 _\- Lyra s'il te plaît…_

 _\- Shin, me laisse pas._

L'attrapant par les épaules, l'archer braqua ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'azur de la plus jeune. Prenant une profonde respiration, il tenta un sourire.

\- _Tu vas te plaire dans cette école et, avant même d'avoir pu dire ouf, tu seras de retour et tu nous montrera tes tours._

 _\- Mais Shin …_

 _\- Lyra, écoute moi attentivement. Si tu n'y vas pas, tu risque de le regretter. C'est une chance qui n'est pas offerte à tout le monde, alors attrape là._

Baissant les yeux, la petite brune hocha la tête. La voyant accepter son sort à regret, le brun mit les mains autour de son cou et y accrocha un fin cordon noir qui soutenait une petite médaille. Surprise par ce geste, elle le regarda sans comprendre, la seule réponse que lui donna son frère fut un clin d'œil. Se glissant une dernière fois dans les bras de son aîné, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui tourner le dos. La regardant disparaître au loin dans un nuage de poussière, le brun se laissa aller, tout comme ses larmes sur ses joues.

La suite de la journée lui échappa. Les rares brides qu'il avait été des images de tavernes et de femmes nues sous lui. La journée d'après, et avec une gueule de bois importante, il reparti vers son village. Laissant ses pensées vagabondaient, il tira sur les rennes en arrivant près d'un croisement. S'il allait sur la gauche, il rentrait chez lui et serrait seul. Mais sur la droite, il pourrait partir à l'aventure. Réfléchissant en moins d'une seconde, il partit au galop sur la route de droite.

* * *

En l'espace de plusieurs mois, il découvrit des villes aussi différentes les une des autres, aux habitants accueillant comme retissant aux étrangers. Il découvrit des choses nouvelles, des cultes et des mœurs variées, et apprit même sur lui. Reprenant le chemin vers son village, il pensa longuement à ce qu'il allait dire à ces parents. Il avait fuit son foyer, il n'y avait pas d'autre termes. Mais, cela avait été fait sur le moment, il avait agit par pur instinct. Secouant la tête, il baissa la capuche de sa tunique bleue. Il trouverait bien quelque chose à dire pour sa défense.

Reconnaissant le chemin longeant le ruisseau, il plissa le nez en sentant une odeur de fumée. Odeur qui s'intensifiait à chaque mètre. Arrêtant son cheval, il mit pied à terre tout en mettant une main à son arc et l'autre dans son carquois. Se dissimulant dans les hautes herbes dans le plus grand silence, il manqua de vomir en reconnaissant l'odeur de la chair brûlée.

En face de lui, des flammes grignotaient le bois des bâtiments. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants fuyaient tant bien que mal avant de s'écrouler au sol, le regard vide. Repérant des hommes entièrement vêtu de noir dans les fumées, Shin remarqua les lames dans leurs mains qu'ils enfonçaient dans la peau de ceux qui vivaient encore. Se faufilant le plus silencieusement et le plus rapidement vers sa demeure, il se mit à prier silencieusement toutes les religions qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans son voyage, prier pour que ces parents soient toujours vivants. Revenant dans la réalité, il cessa de respirer en voyant la maison où, lui et sa sœur avaient grandi, en flammes, les cadavres calcinés de ses parents gisant devant la porte d'entrée. Reculant lentement, il eut du mal à contenir sa nausée avant de tomber à genou sur le sol.

Morts. Ils étaient morts.

Ayant fini de rendre le contenu de son estomac, il se tendit en entendant un bruit sur sa gauche. Attrapant rapidement une flèche, il l'a tira sur un des hommes qui s'effondra au sol. Fuir, il se devait de fuir. Ou sinon…Courant le plus rapidement possible, il évita et tua de nombreux responsables de l'incendie. Se retrouvant devant le puit de l'entrée du village, il se permit de prendre une respiration. Ce simple geste lui coûta cher.

Au moment où il allait partir, il senti une douleur lui traverser la poitrine. Baissant le regard vers son torse, il vit le tissu bleu s'imbiber d'un liquide rougeâtre. Voulant se retourner pour faire face à celui qui venait de le poignarder, il se sentit partir en avant, le rire froid de son meurtrier faisant écho à travers les parois. L'impact avec l'eau du puits fut brutal. Le liquide froid s'engouffra dans les tissus tout comme dans la plaie. Ouvrant sans s'en rendre compte la bouche, Shin senti l'eau emplir ses poumons. La dernière pensée qu'il eut, fut un vague souvenir. Lui riant en voyant sa sœur marcher pour la première fois et tomber à chaque pas. Fermant les paupières en laissant l'eau l'emporter, il espéra néanmoins qu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle avec douceur.

.

.

.

Les ténèbres et rien de plus.

.

.

.

Prenant une grande respiration, Shin cracha de l'eau, la terre mouillée du sol salissant son visage. Rampant en tirant sur ses bras, il se tourna sur le dos et savoura la sensation de l'air parcourant ses poumons. Il était vivant. Vivant. Se redressant, il commença à regarda autour de lui. Ne connaissant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il alla vers le cour d'eau dans le but de retirer le plus de boue de son visage et des habits. Passant ses mains gantées dans l'eau, il jeta cette dernière sur son visage. Ouvrant les yeux en se sentant légèrement plus propre, il regarda son reflet et se figea. Sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle, avait prit une couleur bleue. Clignant des paupières, il retira ses gants et regarda avec effroi la peau bleue sur sa main. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Continuant son observation, il se retrouva entièrement nu avant de devoir admettre la vérité. Il était bleu. Et qui plus est, l'eau ne lui semblait pas aussi froide que d'ordinaire. C'était l'inverse, elle semblait presque accueillante et douce avec lui, après lui avoir prit la vie. Revenant auprès de ses habits, il les mit rapidement avant d'attraper son arc. Voulant partir, le son du craquement d'une branche le mit en alerte, et part réflexe tendit son arc. La seule chose inhabituelle fut la matérialisation d'une flèche entièrement glacée, qui pointait un jeune homme qui le regardait avec la bouche ouverte. L'inconnu leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement, son sac posé au sol.

- _Du calme l'ami, je ne vais te faire aucun mal._

\- _Le mal, je crois que j'en ai assez rencontré._ Grogna Shin sans détendre sa corde.

Parlant d'une voix calme et rassurante, l'étranger parvenu après plusieurs minutes à calmer l'archer, qui s'écroula au sol, la tête pleine de questions et complètement perdu. Shin apprit alors que cela faisait plus de deux mois que son village avait été brûlé. Et quand venu la question sur sa couleur de peau, après que Aztragoz lui ai dit qu'il était un fils de l'air, Shin senti son cœur s'arrêter une nouvelle fois. Il était ce que l'on nommait un demi-élémentaire. Il n'avait plus rien d'un humain. Écoutant la voix du fils de l'air, il regarda tout autour de lui, une sensation d'oubli l'envahissant.

* * *

Se réveillant en sursaut, l'aventurier à l'arc mit du temps à se calmer. Sentant un poids autours de sa taille, il regarda avec attendrissement son amant qui le tenait comme une peluche. Passant sa main gantée dans la chevelure tressée de Mani, le demi-élémentaire tenta de se rappeler de son rêve. Non, cela était plutôt un vieux souvenir de sa vie passée.

\- _Shin ?_ Questionna la voix endormie de l'elfe.

\- _Rien… Rendors toi_. Murmura t-il le brun en se recouchant auprès de son compagnon, qui sombra aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Pensif, l'homme à la peau bleue décida à son tour de fermer les yeux. Lui et son groupe venaient de quitter la tour des Mages, il y a de ça quelques jours, et Fort-Tigre était la prochaine destination. Plongeant à son tour dans le sommeil, il eut l'image d'une enfant qui lui tendait une pomme en riant, ses grands yeux bleus se faisant malicieux.

* * *

Marchant près du ruisseau, non loin de la tour des mages, une jeune femme se posa sur un rocher, sa tenue bleue se mouvant à chaque de ses pas. Sortant une pomme de sous sa cape, elle frotta la peau jusqu'à la rendre brillante et appétissante. Souriant devant le résultat, elle tendit la main vers l'eau qui venait encercler sa main avec douceur. Délicatement, elle glissa le fruit sur la surface limpide de l'eau. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une voix cria son nom. Une voix féminine que la jeune mage reconnu sans peine Tesla lui faire de grands gestes. Lui rendant, la mage se releva, rompant sa magie. Elle s'était absentée pendant des mois et apparemment Tesla avait des choses à lui raconter. Laissant le fruit partir dans le ruisseau, elle suivit du regard le point rouge jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision. Fermant les yeux, la brune aux yeux azuréens serra contre sa main la médaille autour de son cou et chuchota doucement pour elle-même.

- _Bon anniversaire Shin._

 _\- Lyra !_ Cria Tesla derrière elle avec impatience.

\- _J'arrive !_ Soupira la dernière des Korry.

\- _J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire._

L'écoutant d'une oreille, la brune l'a regarda bouger les bras dans tout les sens, comme si quelque chose d'incroyable avait eu lieu durant son absence.

\- _Des aventuriers sont venus_ , Commença Tesla.

* * *

Étant à moins de cinq kilomètres de Fort-Tigre, le groupe s'était arrêté pour une pause rapide. Laissant Mani faire des m'amours dans ses bras, Shin nota la présence d'une pomme dans l'eau. Tendant la main pour l'attraper, il s'arrêta en voyant Mani s'inquiéter, ses mains sur ses joues.

\- _Un soucis Mani ?_

 _\- Shin … Pourquoi tu pleure ?_

 _\- Je ne pleure pas Mani._ Ria doucement l'aventurier en passant à son tour ses mains sur ses joues humides avant d'être surprit.

Ne comprenant pas la présence de ces larmes, il abaissa son masque, le regard perdu. Dans ses oreilles résonnaient l'écho de rires d'enfants.


End file.
